bimmielmilitaryrepublicfandomcom-20200213-history
Bimmiel War for Independence
History Factions Imperialists Onderonian Empire The Onderonian Empire, created out of the pitiful waste bin that was the Onderonian Republic, was once in control of Bimmiel. But, due to the atrocities committed by General, now-Emperor, Mizra Moore, Onderon has declared open-war against the former colony of Bimmiel. Onderon has forged an alliance with the Chiss Ascendancy, with the promise to aide the Ascendancy with their goals of total galactic dominance. Chiss Ascendancy The Chiss Ascendancy, sometimes termed Chiss Space or the Chiss Empire by outsiders, was a portion of the galaxy just inside the Unknown Regions that was ruled by the Chiss. Independent System Allied Forces (ISAF) Bimmiel Military Republic Bimmiel, a planet that has been plagued by sheer nothingness, was re-discovered by the Onderon ship commander, Colonel Cayden Tavers, in 10 ABY. It was immediately claimed by the Onderonian Government, and construction of Fort Tuk'ata was underway. After the construction of Fort Tuk'ata, Bimmiel became the new home to the newly-created Order of the Onderon Protectors (now the Order of the Protectors). Following the collapse of the Onderonian Republic, Bimmiel began to operate at a more self-sufficient rate, moving from colony-status to independent power-status. Finally, after Cayden made one final diplomatic trip to Onderon, after meeting General Mizra Moore, Bimmiel declared their independence from Onderon. They prepared their defenses for the imminent attack, waiting for the Onderonian Military to arrive and take away what they died protecting during the civil war: freedom. New Republic The New Republic was the name of the galactic government established by the Alliance to Restore the Republic to replace the Galactic Empire after the Battle of Endor. It was less often referred to as the New Galactic Republic or the Second Galactic Republic. Like its predecessor, it was often simply referred to as the Republic. Mandalorians The Mandalorians—known in Mando'a as the Mando'ade, or "Children of Mandalore"—were a nomadic group of clan-based people consisting of members from multiple species and multiple genders, all bound by a common culture. Admiral Torti's Imperial Dynasty Admiral Torti's Imperial Dynasty was once a part of the Galactic Empire, but since the Empire's defeat at Endor, High Admiral Torti decided it was time to claim what was rightfully his and carve out a nice swathe of the Galaxy for himself. So, he gathered his ships and armies, broke away from the Imperial Military, and begun fortifying himself on the planet of Bimmisaari. The War Opening Shots - First Battle of Bimmiel After Cayden left Onderon, Emperor Moore dispatched Keldabe-''class'' Battlecruiser HMIS Recovery to "recover" Bimmiel for the Onderonian Empire. The Recovery was armed to the teeth with weapons, ranging from simple anti-fighter cannons, to planet-busting batteries. The Bimmiel Navy mustered their entire force, 3 corvettes and a handful of fighters, to repel the incoming Onderonian Imperial Naval (OIN) forces. The second the Recovery entered the system, the Bimmiel Navy raced to it's location and began pounding the ship with torrents of laser cannon fire. The Onderonian ship, unexplainably not returning fire, maintained it's course towards Bimmiel until it was in geo-synchronous orbit over the planet. It maneuvered itself into position over Caput City, and began firing multiple barrages of turbolaser fire onto the city below. The Bimmiel ships, however, never once stopped pounding the Recovery's shields, hoping that one would make it through and distract the ship long enough to evacuate the city. Finally, however, the Recovery, fed up with being pounded on for hours, opened fire on the small Bimmiel Navy, forcing the much smaller ships to take evasive maneuvers without putting the Recovery out of their firing range. The poor tactics of the small Navy almost resulted in their demise, if it wasn't for the timely arrival of then-Colonel Cayden Tavers and a fleet of Mandalorian and New Republic ships. The new reinforcements, along with the Bimmiel Navy, began pushing the lone Onderonian Battlecruiser back to the edge of the Kanz Sector. When it's destruction was at hand, the Recovery escaped into hyperspace, bound for Onderon to report it's failure to it's superiors. Maj. Gen. Cayden Tavers, now reunited with Bimmiel, forged an alliance between themselves, the Mandalorians, and the New Republic, calling themselves the "Independent System Allied Forces" or "ISAF" for short. Battle of Boz Pity Following the First Battle of Bimmiel, and the creation of the Independent System Allied Forces, Cayden wasted no time in retaliating against Onderon. So, he gathered his military leaders, along those of his allies, and began planning an attack against the Onderonian Navy. With the plans set and ready to go, the ISAF Fleet entered hyperspace bound for Boz Pity. The fleet entered the system and immediately began firing on the docked Onderonian Fleet. The Onderonians wasted no time in scrambling their fighters and corvettes, while the larger ships slowly came online. What none of the factions, save Cayden, expected, was the timely arrival of High Admiral Torti's Imperial Fleet from nearby Bimmisaari. Admiral Torti's fleet began pounding the Onderonian Fleet, forcing it to retreat. Cayden, taking advantage of this opportune moment, opened a channel to Admiral Torti's command-ship, the iIntegrity/i, and offered a deal to the Imperial Admiral. Mission to Bimmisaari Escape from The Redoubt Mission to Csilla Colonel Clearwater, left in charge of the Bimmiel Military following Cayden's disappearance during the escape from The Redoubt, decided it was time to speak to the Chiss Ascendancy leadership personally. She gathered a team of highly-influential delegates, as well as a team of Navy Security Forces Officers, and went to Csilla. During the meeting, the two parties were attacked by Onderonian Black Ops soldiers, disguised as Bimmiel soldiers in an attempt to dissuade the Chiss from signing a peace agreement with Bimmiel. Colonel Clearwater, being one of the combat officers there, escorted the Bimmiel and Chiss delegations out of the meeting chambers, but not without suffering several blaster wounds to the stomach and back. She died as the last delegate, Ambassador Reikal, left the room. The Bimmiel Delegation escaped on the Etere Videum, reporting to Chief-of-State Angie Tavers about the failed mission and of Ashley's death. After the attack, Emperor Moore ensured the Ascendancy's alliance with Onderon by promising them that Onderon will join the Ascendancy once it gains control of the former Galactic Empire. First Battle of Onderon Angie Tavers, feeling that an attack from Onderon or the Ascendancy was imminent, ordered an attack on Onderon from orbit. The Etere Videum, Basilisk, and Destiny entered the Onderon System and began pounding the Onderonian orbital shipyards with everything they had. Onderonian fighters and corvettes responded quickly, moving in to defend the shipyards. Admiral Torti's Imperial fleet entered the system moments after the Onderonian forces began retaliating, firing on the rapidly approaching corvettes and launching squadrons of TIEs to engage the Onderonian fighters. The two fleets battled it out over Onderon; meanwhile, on the planet's surface... The Imperial Army activated a hidden superweapon, firing a concussive blast into orbit, disabling the weapons systems on any/all hostile ships in-orbit. The Allied Forces, their weapons disabled, retreated to Bimmiel to regroup before the Onderonians could muster their full-force and pummel them into oblivion. General Dorn Tavers' Battle Report -- BATTLE OF ONDERON | 1ST IMPERIAL ARMY - 1ST ASSAULT REGIMENT - 23RD ORDINANCE BATTALION - 547TH ORBITAL DEFENSE WEAPONS COMPANY | POST-BATTLE REPORT -- The rebel forces began bombarding the city of Iziz. I deployed multiple squads of troops throughout the city to quell potential uprisings, also some armor divisions to the Starport, Commercial, and Industrial Sectors to prevent looting and possible invasion locations. The 547th Orbital Defense Weapons Company activated the "secret weapon", CODENAME: ICARUS. The ICARUS Weapon performed well-above projected results, forcing the rebel fleet to retreat. I have ordered the regrouping of all our military forces, in preparation for a retaliatory attack on the rebel homeworld. We await your command, Your Excellency. -High General Dorn Tavers Commander of the Onderonian Military Escape from Mobus Modus is a Chiss Prison planet, holding all criminals, domestic and foreign, in a maximum-security prison. Cayden worked in the labor camps for 3 months, working with several Human and Chiss prisoners on a plan to escape. After 3 months, their opportunity presented itself. Cayden signaled to his co-conspirators, and they began starting a riot. The guards, too pre-occupied with the rioting prisoners, were unable to stop Cayden as he ran into the prison. He ran into a prison guard and was forced to take him out. He grabbed the guard's keys and firearm, and ran to the Main Foyer, where he shot several guards and opened the entrance door. He ran to the landing pad, where he stole a Firefly-class Mid-Bulk Transport and escaped into hyperspace. Second Battle of Bimmiel Second Battle of Onderon Final Duel at Fort Kira Aftermath Bimmiel Military Republic Onderonian Empire New Republic Mandalorians Admiral Torti's Imperial Dynasty Chiss Ascendancy Category: Amacuse